Forgotten Night
by GlitterGlamchild
Summary: Human Inuyasha says something to Kagome that he forgets in the morning when he transforms back to a half demon. fluffy x involves a kiss.
1. Difference

**I Own None of the Inuyasha Characters this was written purely on an entertainment basis. I Own Nothing.**

**Please R + R x**

**Forgetful In The Morning.**

There will be a new moon tonight. Kagome me thought to herself silently, this meant Inuyasha would be human tonight. Even though Kagome loved Inuyasha, both half demon and human, she sometimes preferred him human simply because in his mortal form Inuyasha was much more honest with her. Perhaps not of his own accord mind, but when he was human it was almost instinct to reply to her questions more honestly, expressing his feelings much more than he would as a demon. Kagome was intrigued by the differences of being human and half-demon and since she, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all sitting around relaxing in the sun having a break from conquering demons she decided to ask him.

"Inuyasha, it's a new moon tonight – yes?" she asked.

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha replied grumpily, he was always miserable on nights when he had to become a mortal.

"Well I was just wondering, you always seem to hate becoming a human? Why do you find it so bad? – I mean I'm human but I don't find it as bad as you do. And I doubt I'm going to become a half-demon any time soon, so I can't work out the differences myself" said Kagome with a giggle at the end.

At that point Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked up from what they were doing to listen to what Inuyasha was going to say, obviously interested also.

"Well…" began Inuyasha.

"Obviously all my demonic powers are taken from me, so that makes me weak – I hate being unable to fight for myself, all my senses are taken, and I really hate those ears you humans have, you can't hear anything with them!" he said quite aggressively.

"True and their not as cute" said Kagome.

Everyone turned to her and Inuyasha raised one eyebrow at her.

"What?" said Kagome.

"I love his ears, the first time I met Inuyasha at the Sacred Tree I rubbed his ears" she said with a chuckle.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look and she stopped giggling straight away.

"Carry on Inuyasha" said Miroku, speaking for the first time.

"Well the only other thing I really hate is … the emotions. You humans are overcome with feelings, they are so strong and they force you to do the wrong things, I don't know how you bear with them all the time with them running through you head controlling you" he said.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts – she now understood why he was honest with her as a human, his emotions controlled him and because he didn't have to deal with that constantly like a normal mortal it became unbearable for him to not have the first say on what he was going to do next.

"So –" started Sango

"So does that mean when your with us you don't feel anything?" she asked sounding slightly confused.

"No course I feel as a half-demon, otherwise I wouldn't be saving you guys all the time" said Inuyasha in a somewhat smug tone.

"Sit Boy" ordered Kagome.

Inuyasha slammed to the ground violently.

"Kagome, why?" he said as pulled himself up.

Shippo was giggling hysterically on Sango's shoulder but Inuyasha threw him such a 'I'd shut up now if I was you" kind of look that Shippo stopped laughing immediately.

"So what's the difference then Inuyasha? If you feel when your half demon and you feel as human what's so weird?" asked Kagome.

"I don't really know, its just the feeling as a human are so much stronger. Its like a desire to protect the ones I love and get revenge on the people I hate" he replied.

"Which category do I fall in then Inuyasha, I didn't think you loved or hated me" said Kagome with a giggle.

"You don't fall into either – why would I have any feelings for you?" said Inuyasha meanly.

Everyone knew what was coming as Kagome flared up.

"Don't worry Kagome, it's just cause Inuyasha's mind is always filled up of feelings for me" said Miroku jokingly.

But it was too late.

"SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome.

"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" whimpered Inuyasha as he was hurled into the earth below him.

"Why does he bother?" wondered Shippo

"Surely he has caught on by now that Kagome will always win the argument" said Sango.

"He'll never learn" said Miroku.


	2. Wolf Boy

That night the New Moon rose and Inuyasha the half demon with silver hair, cute ears and golden eyes changed into Inuyasha the mortal with jet black hair, deep brown eyes and normal human ears.

Around the warm fire Kagome had made Inuyasha was sitting quietly trying to make sure there was no one around who didn't know of his human change. Miroku and Shippo were debating over who the prettiest women they knew were and Sango was gently stroking through Kilala's soft fur. Kagome however was sitting alone rather uncomfortably. She could sense something, it felt like jewel shards but she couldn't be sure because the sense kept coming and going she couldn't exactly pinpoint in what direction it was coming from. She wanted to ward Inuyasha but she knew if she told him he would want to get up, search and destroy whoever had them. Kagome didn't want him risking his life while he was in his fragile human form.

Suddenly though something caught everyone's attention except Inuyasha's. there was a whooshing sound coming from the tree's, but then a familiar sight came into view and everybody exhaled. The whirlwind that had just landed in front of them was Koga's way of travelling. Kagome was pleased to see him when he morphed into his normal self.

"Koga!" she exclaimed

"I knew I could sense jewel shards -" she was cut off.

"WHAT?!" 4 voices said in unison.

"Sorry! I was gonna tell you, but I didn't want Inuyasha going after demons in human form!"

Miroku spoke before Inuyasha could.

"Fair enough" he said

Kagome nodded at him grateful he understood. But when she glanced at Inuyasha she noticed he was glaring at her. But she was soon distracted when Koga said

"Kagome! Good to see you" and he pulled her into a wolf hug.

Inuyasha's snarl forced Kagome to sit back down.

"What you doing around these parts Koga?" asked Miroku.

"Well I was searching for Naraku, but when I picked up Kagome's scent I though I'd see how she was, because I gathered she wouldn't be safe tonight, with the New Moon and all, that means the mutt is human tonight am I right?"

"What's it look like idiot!" growled Inuyasha

"You were worried about me, that's so sweet" said Kagome

Koga took hold of one of Kagome's hands.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER" said Inuyasha warningly.

"Why? What you gonna do mortal?" replied Koga.

"Rip you to shreds" threatened Inuyasha.

"Here they go again" said Shippo.

"Inuyasha! Stop this, you are human remember, you still have some wounds, for once in your life stop being brave!" stressed Kagome.

Surprised by her outburst Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath and stopped talking.

"Go Kagome" said Shippo.

Koga smiled and said

"Unfortunately Kagome I can't stay, I must not lose track of Naraku, I'll see you soon though my love"

And he returned to his whirlwind form and flew off.

"Bye Koga!" she called after him.

**Please Review and Read Next Chapter. x**


	3. Stars

"Kagome, could you come with me please" the still human Inuyasha called.

"Umm sure" replied Kagome and she threw down her calculus revision booklet and walked over to Inuyasha who began to walk towards an empty space that was surrounded by trees. Kagome followed curious to where they were going. Then Inuyasha sat down on the cliff edge. Kagome sat down beside him and followed his eyes to where they were looking, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What are we looking at?" she asked

"The stars" said Inuyasha matter-of-factly.

"When I'm human, they look kind of … brighter to me" he explained.

"So there are some benefits to being human then? Finding a new interest in star-gazing?" replied Kagome. But when she looked back up she understood why Inuyasha liked them.

"Your right, their beautiful" she said.

"Just like you" he replied.

Kagome turned her head instantly, and she knew automatically that Inuyasha regretted what he had just said. This was his emotions becoming too strong for him again. He wouldn't meet her eyes and entwined his hands together in his lap with he long black hair falling in front of his face, but Kagome could see the slight blush in his cheeks.

She was unsure of what to do. But instinct told her she needed to think of Inuyasha before herself. So she reached out and gently took one of his hands in hers.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised by her gesture, when he caught her eyes he started to panic, but she timidly stroked her thumb across his hand which calmed him greatly. It was then that he realized. He realized that with Kagome he felt safe. She had taught him everything, how to trust, how to laugh, how to resist and most importantly how to love. He shuffled slightly closer to Kagome, feeling her warmth left him content and happy.

Kagome realized Inuyasha was now closer to her, but made no action to prove she had noticed, besides she was a bit cold, and his body heat kept her warm, with her hand in his and his warm body beside her she felt complete. One thing she knew was that when Inuyasha was human another power he lost was the ability to stay awake, and when he became mortal all the sleep he had been deprived of built up and he generally crashed until morning. She noticed he was not fully alert. And was happy to think that he felt protected enough by her that he didn't have to search for demons every second.

Inuyasha's head dropped on Kagome's shoulder and he snuggled into her neck, which was very comfortable for him. Kagome gasped slightly but soon wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer breathing in his sweet musky smell and feeling his long hair flick around her from the gentle night breeze. Just before Inuyasha fell into a deep, dreamless sleep he whispered …

"I love you Kagome.'

**Next Chapter That Way ---------******


	4. Morning

Kagome woke first, lying across Inuyasha's chest she felt too happy and comfortable to move as she tried to recall the events that had occurred the night before to lead to her and Inuyasha lying near a cliff edge first thing in the morning. She looked up at Inuyasha and realized he was now back to his old half-demon self.

Then she remembered. Last night Inuyasha told her he loved her!

Kagome pulled herself up gently careful not to wake the obviously extremely tired Inuyasha, his eyes were closed and his chest moved up in down in a soothing rhythm that flowed nicely with the soft rasp of his breath. He looked so peaceful and innocent.

Would he remember what he had said? Would he admit what he said? Should I wake him? Should I ask him or wait for him to talk? Kagome had so many questions and she was deep in though thinking about the answers wallowing in the beautiful warm morning sun when she heard a groan from behind her.

"Uhhhh" moaned Inuyasha

"Kagome?" he questioned as he tried to hide his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"What are we doing here?" he asked

"Don't you remember?" said Kagome

"You brought me here last night, because you said I should see how bright the stars were, I guess we fell asleep here" she answered.

"Yeah, as if!" said Inuyasha

"the stars! I hate stars their just bombs of gas somewhere miles away, totally pointless things" he continued

He sat up and moved next to Kagome, who right then was controlling her anger – How could he do this, take me here, say all those things and not remember!?

"You really don't remember do you? Your so much nicer human Inuyasha" said Kagome sadly.

"Huh? Remember what? And what do you mean" ask Inuyasha surprised by her words.

"Oh, nothing we'd better get back to the others" said Kagome

She stood up along with Inuyasha who grabbed hold of her arms and turned her round

"Kagome! Don't lie to me with 'nothing', what's going on?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha"

"No! tell me!"

"Get Off!"

"NO!"

"SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome and she stormed back to the others, leaving Inuyasha slumped on the ground.

**Destination Next Chapter Next Stop DINGDING. -******


	5. Forgotten

I Cant Believe This – fumed Kagome silently as she stormed back to where Miroku, Sango and Shippo were already waiting. They said nothing as Kagome furiously picked up all her stuff throwing things into bags and she prepared to carry on with the journey to collect the jewel shards.

Suddenly Shippo bounced over to Kagome shoulder and said

"Kagome! What did he say to you this morning? I mean you did sleep on that cliff together and he told you he loved y-"

"WHAT?!" she shouted

"You were spying on us!"

"Miroku told me too" whimpered Shippo who was always afraid of Kagome when she was angry.

Kagome threw Miroku the fieriest look she could muster and stormed over to him. As she approached Miroku looked away and started whistling.

"How. Could. You!"

"So all of you know do you?" asked Kagome

"Know what Kagome?" said Sango

"You know what! What Inuyasha said to me last night" fired Kagome

"Um, well, yeah" replied Miroku

"It was none of your business, I can't believe you could do that, is there no privacy at all in this world. Besides you can't mention anything, he doesn't even remember, and if I bring it up he'll only deny it. He probably thought I was Kikyo or something he was tired when he said it" said Kagome quietly.

"We're sorry" said Sango

"We only came to see if you two were okay you were gone a while, and when we heard what you were saying we were just kind of … intrigued. But we're really sorry aren't we Miroku" she finished and jabbed Miroku in the ribs.

"Ouch, oh yeah. Sorry Kagome, did you say he doesn't remember?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah so don't mention it!" shot Kagome.

Just then Inuyasha walked into the camp and saw everyone with the exception of Kagome staring at him.

"What?" he said.


	6. Denial

As Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kilala travelled in the direction Kagome told them whenever she sensed a shard of the jewel Inuyasha grasped that something he had said has seriously bothered Kagome, trouble was he couldn't remember what it was.

Running in front alongside Miroku, he ran quickly and freely because Kagome had insisted she ride on Kilala with Sango. Inuyasha wondered if perhaps Kagome had confided in Sango what the problem was and Sango would have told Miroku, Inuyasha new it was a long shot but decided he had nothing to lose in asking. Well ahead of the others he knew they wouldn't be overheard.

"Miroku, do you know why Kagome is acting strange with me?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking her that and not me?" replied Miroku.

"Well yeah, I have tried, but she wont tell me!" continued Inuyasha.

"Well unfortunately for you, I've been sworn to secrecy" said Miroku.

"Come on Miroku, how do I fix it when I don't know what I've done!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"What you've done isn't really something that is fixable Inuyasha" said Miroku

Suddenly Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and said

"Inuyasha! Why don't you stop messing around with Kagome you can't just go around telling her you love her then 'forgetting' in the – OUCH, MIROKU"

"Do you have no tact at all Shippo, Kagome didn't want anyone to say anything you know that! Don't try and blame me when she tries to murder you!"

Shippo covered his mouth realizing what he had done and jumped back to Sango's shoulder squealing as he contemplated his fate when Kagome found out what he had let slip.

"I Did What?" said Inuyasha pronouncing the words one by one.

Miroku sighed loudly and said

"Last night at the cliff edge, you kind of … told Kagome you loved her"

"Oh my god! Miroku, what do I do?! You got to help me!"

"Well not having a heart attack might be the best start" replied Miroku

"Yeah but, what am I gonna do, what do I say to her?" asked Inuyasha

"How about the truth, Inuyasha everyone here except Kagome knows that you feel deeply for her. You ARE in love with her. Why not just tell her?" said Miroku.

"What, I'm not in love with her!" said Inuyasha, though even he knew he was denying the truth.

"Oh spare me Inuyasha! You need her and you know it, you just won't admit it" accused Miroku.

"Hmm" mumbled Inuyasha.

"I hate being a human, your gonna have to teach me how to keep my mouth shut when the new moon rises."

**Almost Finished Hope Your Enjoying x**


	7. Decided

It was the same night, and over the past 6 hours or so Inuyasha had come to a decision. He had to talk to Kagome, he had to tell her how he felt. I mean he had no idea what-so-ever how was going to go about it. Because even though Inuyasha is always brave and courageous when it came to girls and love he didn't have much experience and was often shy to say how he truly felt. But he knew he couldn't live with the awkwardness. So when that evening he saw Kagome slink off by herself he followed her into the woods he was behind her but didn't know what to say…

"Umm Kagome?"

Kagome whipped around and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha" she mumbled.

"Um Kagome I … umm … I know" said Inuyasha

"You know what?" replied Kagome

She felt nervous inside 'please tell me no ones said anything' she thought silently.

"I know what I said to you last night" replied Inuyasha.

And he moved further forward so he was only a few inches away from Kagome.

What they didn't know was that Miroku, Shippo and Sango where watching them from the tree's obviously not learning their lesson from last time.

"Are they gonna…" said Shippo unable to complete the sentence.

Inuyasha's ears pricked

"YOU GUYS!!!!!" roared Inuyasha and he got ready to chase them all until their legs fell off.

But that was when Kagome made her decision she didn't know why she did it. But her instinct told her to so she just followed that.

Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm and tugged him back round she pulled him close to her and closed the space between them. Their lips connected and Inuyasha was stunned he didn't respond to her and Kagome pulled away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck, he smelt so sweet and inviting noted Kagome and she lifted her head up and whispered

"Your over-thinking it Inuyasha"

And she placed her mouth back on his, this time Inuyasha forgot everything around him, all he could concentrate on was Kagome his lips entwined with hers, her skin was so soft and delicate, her mouth caressed his lips tenderly, Inuyasha could feel only her, he ran his fingers through her hair and placed his hand on her back holding her close to him. Kagome broke off first but she didn't move, their lips practically still on each others colliding together every time they breathed. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's breath on his skin and it made the hairs at the back of his neck stand up, they both moved in again and entwined their lips, quick but still gentle. Kagome broke apart far enough so she could connect with his eyes, for once she knew every emotion he was feeling, he was scared, nervous, exhilarated and totally irrevocably in love.

Shippo, Sango and Miroku stood there mouths wide-open and all said at once…

"Oh My God"

And as an afterthought Miroku added –

"You do realize if she tells him to sit now they will end up in a very compromising position."

**Hope Everyone Liked it**. **Please write and review :D x Thank you. **


End file.
